


Second Chances-Part I

by winterbombyourface



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Gun Violence, Mentions of Spider-man, Slow Burn, Violence, mentions of Deadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbombyourface/pseuds/winterbombyourface
Summary: Scott Lang x (Agent Red)-ReaderAgent Red (the reader) is working a job in Manhattan but Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man, keeps trying to stop her from completing the mission.  One lonely night she gets to meet Ant-Man in person and they hit it off.  How do you go about dating a man that is proving to be a hassle for your alter ego?  Angst, smut and second chances ensue for Agent Red as she is offered a second chance by Ant-Man, a reformed thief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to write a Ant-Man fic since I don't see many of them. I am not big on reader fics so I made up Agent Red to be the reader's character. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

“Hey Karen, throw me another beer why don't ya?” you yelled at your boss. Karen had a small apartment on the outskirts of Dallas, Texas. She provided you with mercenary work and would set you up with anything you needed. In your younger days, the both of you had met in a youth detention center. Ever since then both of you had worked together. Karen was good at lining up the work and you were good at completing it. Karen slowly walked back into the living room while slipping a beer into your hand. 

“You really should go to bed soon Red. I booked your flight to New York at 8 in the morning.” She stated while flopping herself down onto a chair.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah mom. I promise I will get my beauty sleep.”

“You got the names and the safe house location I secured for you?”

“Yessssss” you hissed out while throwing your head back. The Family Guy episode you were watching ended. Finishing of the beer, you snuggled down onto the couch. Karen walked out of the room and turned the light off.

****  
The alarm blared causing you to jump up and run to the shower. Waiting till the last minute wasn’t normally something you did but you had only just finished a job up yesterday afternoon and were already running out the door to another one. Business was good and that was all that mattered. There will be plenty of time to rest when work started to dry up. Nothing was ever consistent when you killed people for money. 

There should be all the supplies needed at the apartment in New York. You never quite knew how Karen managed to always pull everything off so perfectly and rarely put you in an uneasy situation. Quicker and better results always lead to more money. You weren’t the only merc that she managed either which is why she never minded when you would disappear after a job for a while. Karen got to keep the deposit they put down and you got to keep the second half of the payment. 

You walked into the the small efficiency apartment in the meatpacking district of Manhattan that was only furnished with a couch and a bed. The closet was stocked with a sniper rifle, a dozen knives, two handguns and twenty boxes of ammunition with a few extra clips. This should be plenty for the job they put you on. You had four targets that were all low level Italian mob bosses. Apparently they had been leaking information to investigators and the big boss wasn’t to happy about it. You were to take them out before they could cause a bigger headache for the mob. The kitchen had a bunch of ramen. Not necessarily fine dining but it will do for the time being. You lounged around while researching your targets and rested the remainder of the day until the night fell. 

Your first target was Big Luigi and you were able to locate his address from the files Karen had sent you. You slid on your black tights, blood red ox lace up boots, black tank top and bullet proof vest. Now it was time for the fun part, you began to strap your weapons on. A pistol on each leg, as many clips as you could fit in your utility belt and knives strapped into the tops of your beloved boots. Looking in the mirror, you placed your hair in a ponytail, threw in your black contacts and placed your black mask on. It covered the top of your face and was specially made for you when you started in the business all those years ago. It covered over the top of your nose and had slits for your eyes. The mask had only had to be replaced once when a man trying to defend himself had shot at it point blank and cracked it. You survived the shot but it had given you a concussion and one hell of a bruise. Kind of hard to stay incognito walking around with a huge bruise on your forehead but at least you still had a forehead after that. 

Luigi’s place was on the nicer side of town and you slid quietly through the shadows in the direction. You had only worked in New York once or twice but the city was known for having various super heroes that would be interested in knowing who you were and being caught was not an option. His apartment was empty so you climbed up the side, undid the window alarm and climbed through. There were all types of expensive vases and pleasantries throughout the upscale four bedroom condo. For being a low level boss in the mob, he sure had a lot of bling. Taking the chair near the window you sat down and stared out towards the entrance of the building. He would hopefully come home soon so you wouldn’t have to stake out all night. 

A car pulls up and drops Big Luigi off at the front entrance. He has no guards with him and is slowly exiting when a person in a red suit appears out of nowhere and throws him to the ground. Who the fuck is this guy and why is he trying to take my target? Breaking the window and jumping out, you land to the street and start running towards where the scuffle is happening. The vigilante is wearing a metal mask with red eyes that has antennas sticking out on either side of the helmet, like a bug of some sort. The masked man keeps disappearing and reappearing with punches to Luigi’s face. Luigi falls to the ground and the man pulls him onto his stomach and starts putting him into handcuffs. You couldn’t lose your first hit and the target is already subdued. You run up and pull the trigger, Luigi’s brains fly all over the vigilante and blood begins to pool onto the cement. Instead of waiting to see what happens, you take off towards the nearest ally.   
“Hey, hey! You can’t just kill my guy! Get back here! Who the hell are you? I’m Ant-Man, let’s talk about this. Has that guy hurt you before?” You hear the man yelling as he is chasing behind you. The screaming stops and you see a hoard of ants piling up and blocking the alleyway in front of you and then he appears again and starts running towards you. You jump onto the nearest fire escape and run quickly up it and start jumping between the buildings as quickly as you can. Thankfully there are buildings for miles here. You take of towards the left and run back down a fire escape until you are sure that he is gone. You keep to the alleyways the rest of the way to your apartment and make sure to take random streets circling it for a while to ensure you weren’t followed. That was a close call and what would a hero want with a low level boss that was already giving information away? At least you made it back and would have to be more careful not to run into this Ant-Man guy again. 

You went to the room and started changing into your lounging clothes while you pulled out your computer to try to do some research. All you could find was a picture and a guy named Scott Lang who use to be a thief and spent some time in prison. Whatever this guy's issue was, he certainly had no right to tell you not to do your job. When your cell phone starts to ring, it startles you a bit. The apartment had been so silent and you had been captivated by the picture on your screen that you could hear a pin drop. It’s Deadpool giving you a call. You had met him a few times and were usually competing for jobs but nothing makes a good acquaintance like shooting at each other. Every once in awhile, the both of you would meet up for drinks to hang out. His off the wall banter always had you laughing. Debating in your mind what he possibly wanted, you decided it might be in your best interest to answer. You knew he had been hanging around New York lately from the tabloids.

“What’s up Deadpool?”  
“Why didn’t you call and tell me you were in New York Red? We could be eating chimichangas right now! I know where all the best places are. I even have my lil Spider approving the places now.”  
“So you and Spiderman are buds now?”  
“He’s working on reforming me and making me a hero. It’s fun and all, whatever I have to do to hang out with him. Funny thing happened earlier, would you like to know what it is?”  
“First of all, how do you know I’m in New York and second of all, yes, I would like to know.”  
“ Calm down, I am getting to that part. So me and Spiderman were having a lovely little date at my favorite food truck and we see Ant-Man run by all pissed off. Being the caring friend I am, I had to ask him what was wrong and he kept talking about some chick that just killed his guy. I mean this could be any chick, right!? But then he mentioned that she had black eyes and a face mask on and those blood red leather boots, which I have always been jealous of by the way, and I instantly thought of you.”  
“Did you tell him anything?”  
“Nah, of course not. Just because I’m not a merc anymore does mean I’m going to go screw all my homies over. I did tell him you were Agent Red though and that he really shouldn’t mess with ya and your knives.”  
“Great. So, why is this Ant-Man trying to arrest mob bosses?”  
“I didn’t tell him anything about you so I’m not about to tell you anything about him sweety.”  
“Got it. Thanks for the heads up. I will let you know when I’m free and we can grab a drink or something.”  
“Damn right you will. Just try to refrain from shooting me the next time we meet up.” You laughed and hung up the phone.

At least Deadpool hadn’t told this man anything relevant about you. It would be impossible for them to find out anything anyways. You hadn’t gone by or really used your birth name since you were a teenager. You looked at your computer one last time before turning it off for the night. You did have to admit that Scott Lang, or the Ant-Man as he likes to be called, was kind of cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Red gets in Ant-man's way for the second time so he decided to enlist a friend in helping him stop the Agent but she has a friend of her own.

The next afternoon, you rolled yourself out of bed and started looking up your next target, Venice Vinny. You were able to find that he frequents a club downtown and stays till around 3am twice a week. Tonight was going to be the last night for Vinny. Sitting up and heading towards your shower, you can’t help but to think if Scott Lang is going to try to beat you to the punch again tonight. He seems to be targeting the same people as you and Vinny has a very predictable schedule. This guy has no idea that his other mob boss friend had been killed so he will probably continue on with his weekly obligations. The news sites had no reports of Luigi’s death and it was most likely due to the police keeping it hush hush until Ant-man finished arresting the guys. You ate some ramen and relaxed the rest of the day until you were able to pull your costume on and get ready.

 

It’s around 1:00 am right now, you grab your rifle and start to head out the door to find the perfect rooftop. There is a perfect perch on a four story building directly in front of the club entrance. You position your rifle and start to fiddle with the scope until it is sighted perfectly. Sniping is the best decision for this hit since you already have one hero trying to find you. Stay low and out of the way and nobody will be the wiser. They can’t connect you to this if they never see you. You lean back and check you watch it’s 2:00 am now. You have an hour before Vinny comes out for the night. You decided to check your scope on more time to make sure it is positioned perfectly. The feeling of eyes being on you is creeping up your spine and making the hair on the back of your neck rise. This isn’t good. As soon as you remove your face from the scope, someone is hurling there foot towards your face and knocking you off balance. You are able to roll to the left and avoid the kick. Looking up it is no other than Scott Lang.  
“Just couldn’t stay away from me could ya Agent Red.” Ant-Man says while walking towards you. You pull your knives from your boots while rolling backwards onto your feet. If he wants a fight then he will get one. You are not running and missing this target. There is plenty of time to run this guy off and still get your target. You go to swipe towards his neck and he disappears again and you feel a swift punch to the face. You search your memory and remember reading about how he used Pym particles to minimize and maximize himself but maintain his full strength. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as you thought.  
“Why do you want these guys anyways?” You said hoping that maybe some conversation would distract him while you jumped up and looked around.  
“So I can stop them for good and get them put behind bars” He stated confidently while returning to full form and kicking towards you. You avoid the kick while performing a backwards somersault.  
“I think you are confused because technically I am stopping them for good, ya know. It's hard to recover from a bullet in the head.” Scott comes running towards you and attempts to punch you in the face. You block the punch with your elbow and slide your knife across his rib cage.  
“Fuckkkk! Stop acting like you are doing something good. You are only doing this for money anyways!” He screams out while stalking backwards to get some distance from your knives.  
“So? If you want me to stop then pay me more. What’s your real reason for going after these guys?” You say while holding your fighting pose and letting him back away from you.  
“We need them alive Agent Red. You can kill them after the trial! I really don’t care what happens after that.” He screams out.  
“No can do. Not my instructions.” You say while still holding your ground. 

 

He suddenly disappears and you decide to try and run. You dodge right to grab your rifle but Ant-man pops back up to full size and throws you on your back. He throws a punch towards your face and you are able to block it. The gun doesn’t hold any value to you anyways so you decide you can leave it and roll over to make an escape. Scott has too much adrenaline pumping through his veins for your earlier cut to slow him down at this point. He is running after you and is obviously planning to subdue you. You turn around and begin shooting at him. You didn’t really want to kill him but he needs to stop chasing after you. He is able to easily dodge the messily aimed bullets and you jump down onto the fire escape. You see a garbage truck passing by and you hurl yourself onto the top of it. As your turn around, you see Scott with his mask up and flipping you off from the edge of the building.  
“See ya next time” you scream. He throws his hands up with visible annoyance.

 

****

 

You roll yourself off the top of the truck a few blocks away and check your weapons. You still have your knives and your guns so you are only down a rifle. You start to make your way back towards the club. Hopefully Scott decided to try another night on getting Vinny or at least won't expect you to return. It is 2:30am and there is still time to finish the job. You decided to stalk into the back of the nightclub and see Venice Vinny sitting at a booth surrounded by guards. With no hesitation, you walk towards the booth and stab a knife into the first guards neck while giving the second guard a high kick to the face. You pull out your gun and shoot guard number three and see Vinny attempting to hide under the table. You rip your knife out of the first guards neck and grab under the table. You pull Vinny out by his hair and stab your knife into his neck until he stops gargling. You pull your knife back into your boot as Vinny falls into the pool of blood that had collected under him. All the drunk club goers are running and screaming out of the club. You follow them out the front and catch a glimpse of Ant-man trying to console and talk to one of the bouncers. He looks up to see you running down the street and doesn’t even try to pursue you this time. 

 

****  
[Red, shit is getting real! Meet me at the usual spot at 10am, tacos on me this time.] 

 

You read the text from Deadpool and groaned. Maybe this is a trap. He did say he is friends with Ant-man and he is all up Spiderman’s ass now. It might not be a good idea to meet up with the guy but he did say he wouldn’t turn you in and he is bringing tacos. You finally conclude that he is crazy enough to keep his word.

 

[Okay :)]

 

Tacos do sound really good. Plus you can get there early to make sure it is just Deadpool.

 

****  
You find a seat on a rooftop near your normal meeting spot and scope out the area. Deadpool is climbing up the fire escape and seems to be alone. You look around and don’t see in any other red leather than his and assume the coast is clear. You jump over and grab a taco out of the bag sitting next to him.

 

“What’s up?” You say while digging into the delicious taco that is not ramen. Bacon and egg, just like you like. Even if this is a set-up, at least you get to eat something good before you go to jail. 

 

“Awww nothing Red, other than you causing some chaos. I finally got a good thing going and you might screw it up!” He says angrily while staring at you.

 

“You know, chaos and death is kind of what I am good at. So how is this affecting you?”

 

“Spidey wants to join Ant-man in taking your ass down. Scott isn’t to happy about the shit you pulled at the club last night.”

 

“I figured he wouldn’t be. So, Scott was talking about me?” You paused and looked up at Deadpool with a sly grin on your face.

 

“Oh my God!!!!!! You have a crush on the guy!!!!” Deadpool squealed and looked at you in shock while holding a taco in his hand.

 

“I don’t know…...maybe. Nothing gets to me like a guy who can throw a legit punch I guess.” You giggled out.

 

“Agent Red and Ant-man sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes one lil red baby carriage. You guys would be so cute together! Scott can adopt you and have his own merc that he is reforming and then we can all meet up and have reformed merc double dates together. It would be so much fun!” Deadpool continued to mumble on and on about all the fun hang outs you could have. You giggled and was glad that you were able to distract him away from bitching you out for the moment. 

 

Your phone began to ring and you had to ask Deadpool to give you a second. You walked to the other side of the roof and answered the call from Karen.

 

“Red, what the hell are you doing out there!? Just got a call from the big guys and they said that Ant-man and Spider-man showed up to there place this morning and begin questioning them about you.” Karen screamed into the phone.

 

“Wait, what!?” You never expected this situation. 

 

“Yeah, apparently the hero’s are trying to get these guys to testify in court against the big boss and you keep killing them. They started pushing them around and saying that they knew you were hired by them and blah blah blah.”

 

“So, ummmm, did they arrest the guy and my job is over?”

 

“They can’t arrest him without any evidence and you are supposed to kill all the evidence but now they know about you!”

 

“Okay, okay, I got it. I am working on it. I just have two more guys..”

 

“No, take the day off! You need to lay low. You can get these guys before the trial still, just not right now. These hero’s are looking for you and we can’t risk you getting taken down and these guys testifying. You got it.” Karen exclaimed with an exhausted sound in her voice. There is no doubt in your mind that she has spent the better half of the morning trying to convince the bosses that you were still the one for the job. It’s better to just take her advice then it is to try to argue with her.

 

“Yes ma’am.” You said sheepishly and then hung up the phone.

 

You walked back over to Deadpool and sat back down and took out another taco. He was already on his third. You just stared down at the taco and processed the mental ass whooping you just received.

 

“You okay Red?” Deadpool said while putting his arm around your shoulders. “Oh shit, I know what’s got you down. I meant to tell you something but it looks like somebody beat me to it. The bugs are looking for you and went straight to the bosses to try to figure you out.”

 

“No shit.” you said while keeping your eyes trained on the ground. “Why haven’t you broken and told them about me yet?” 

 

“I told you, i don’t give up my buddies. I’m no snitch and if you get arrested now then there is no way that you and Ant-man will get together and we can have our reformed merc double dates….duh!” He said while throwing his arms up in the air like it is the obvious answer. You can’t help but to giggle a little and start eating your taco.

 

“Well you don’t have to worry. I am taking the day off. I will see ya later” You jumped up and started walking down the fire escape and started to head towards your apartment.

 

“See ya later” Deadpool yelled from the rooftop where he was still perched eating his taco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am going to knock these next chapters out and get to the good parts. Guaranteed smut in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are forced to take a break from pursuing the low level mob bosses. Spending your day in a shady bar sounds great until a familiar character shows himself and makes it more interesting.

So, now you have the entire day to yourself. Not sure what to do next, you jump in the shower and decide to put on civilian clothes and go wander around the city. You have never actually taken time off like this. Any of the other times that you had taken off after a mission was so that you could run to a different city and make sure your tracks are covered. This time you just have to wait. You begin to start walking around the city and look at New York for once instead of just running through alleyways or over rooftops. The air feels nice outside and only required you to wear a light sweater as you walk slowly through the streets. After a few minutes of walking, you decided you’re bored. Maybe there is a reason you have never done this. Your mind is to active and you can’t stop replaying all your meetings with Ant-man from the past few days. The New York mission has turned out to be much more complicated than it was meant to be. You decide to go into the next bar you see because you have nothing else to do anyways. Why not get day drunk? You were told to take the day off and you need to quiet your mind. The bar smells musty and is a certified shit hole. Not one patron is in there as of yet so it's just you and the bartender. You slunk onto a bar stool on the corner of the bar top and take in the place. The rough wood bar counter is perfect height for drinking, hitting you right at your breast. The whole place is dark with only a few shaded lights hanging throughout the tiny establishment. There are about ten bar stools and five booths that are lined up at the back of the narrow room. Five different taps are on the back wall containing the usual crappy beers and only two shelves of liquor to choose from. You have found the perfect dump to spend your afternoon in. The bartender seems to be in his mid-20s and has the usual hipster mustache and would probably scoff at anyone that ordered one of the tapped beers here. They probably don’t even clean the beer lines at a place like this anyways. You decide on a Guiness and he swings around, handing you the bottle then turns on the news. Sitting silently you enjoy your beer and watch as he scans through the channels. He finally lands on the news and you roll your eyes while watching them shout about the recent murders in Manhattan and, of course, they find a way to turn it back on the heroes of the city. This people really do have there head up there asses. When you can’t take anymore, you ask the bartender politely to turn the news off. Footsteps approach from behind you as a man sits down next to you.

“Hey Max, throw me the usual!” The man says. Why did somebody have to sit down right next to you in an empty bar. The bartender hands him a Miller Light from the tap and you start to drone even more in your head.   
“Hey, you got a problem with the news?” He directs towards you and turns his head where you are seated.  
“Just don’t wanna watch it today.” You say and then turn your head to look at him. As you look into his green eyes, your entire demeanor changes. This is Scott Lang. You start to run questions through your head and hope this isn’t a set-up. It sounded like he was a regular here from the way he talked to the bartender. He looks breathtaking in person. None of the pictures from online did this man justice. His cheekbones are sharp and lead down to his perfect lips that are currently sporting a flirty smile. He seems to notice you staring at him and starts to clear his throat and drop his gaze back to his beer.   
“Are you alright? I was just being a smart ass. Wasn’t trying to be rude with that comment.” He nervously said while adjusting himself on his bar stool. You swallowed and yelled in your mind to speak, just say something.  
“Nah Nah, I am not offended. Just had a bad day. I’m just a little out of it….sorry.” You finally push out hoping that your awkward staring could pass for exhaustion.  
“What’s got you down if you don’t mind me asking? I can help probably.” He says and brings his eyes back up to meet yours. You settle back into your seat and decide to sport a sly smile. You finally had a chance where you could get to know the guy without getting your teeth kicked in.  
“Oh it's no big deal. Just got in a fight with a friend and needed to do some self pity day drinking to get my mind back on track. What has you at the bar so early?” You ask with real curiosity. There is no way that he could know you are Agent Red and you have never been to this bar before so he couldn’t have been tracking your normal movements.   
“Yeah….yeah. I’ve been having a bad few days too. Decided I needed to take a break before I went crazy. This city never seizes to amaze me.” He took a drink of the beer and swiveled his chair so that he was facing you.  
“I know what you mean. I’m not from here and have really only visited a few times.” You rest your elbow on the bar and prop your head on your hand as you drink from you bottle.  
“Me either. I mean I use to live here but I am just taking care of some stuff here right now. I currently live in Florida.”   
“Hmmmm…..Florida. I bet the beaches are nice. Never have really visited there.”   
“Never have much time to check ‘em out but maybe one day.” He looked down at his thumbs as he fiddles them together for a moment. I just watch and wait for him to prompt a discussion. “So, what do you do?” You are always prepared for this question because it has come up so many times.   
“Consulting, it’s really boring. How about yourself?” You spit out with no hesitation and watch as he focuses his eyes back on you. He seems a little hesitant to answer the question and slowly scratches the back of his head before he looks back at you.  
“Yeah, ummmm, security systems.” This makes you laugh in your head because technically it is true that he does have a security system company back in Florida. You smirk and turn your barstool further towards him. Scott’s face gets a concerned look and before you realize what he is staring at, his hand is on your cheek and you feel the pain of him pushing on the bruise. It is the bruise he had given you the night before with your scuffle on the roof. “So, what kind of consulting work gives you a shiner like that.” He says before catching himself. You face scrunches up in obvious discomfort of him rubbing the bruise. You grab his hand and remove it from your face, “Fight with a friend, remember.” You say with a hint a obviousness in your voice. You had forgotten it was there and didn’t feel it necessary to cover up with make-up that morning. He turns red with obvious embarrassment and quickly takes his hand back.   
“Oh yeah, what a shitty friend.”   
“I know right but life will go on.” He looks at the bartender and orders two shots of whiskey and looks back with a smile. “I know how to fix this,” you laugh and flash a big smile. Whiskey always makes a conversation more interesting.

The night goes on without any more embarrassment and you are relieved that the small talk is over. You are able to relax and enjoy yourself for the first time in what feels like forever. You never get to have an easy banter with anybody besides your best friend and it is like a breath of fresh air. After a few shots, you both are cracking jokes and flirting more and more. He was charming, handsome and funny. You can't remember the last time a conversation has flowed so easily. You feel your inhibitions leave your mind with each drink and shot you take. The bar around you starts to fill up and before your realize, nighttime has fallen outside. You haven’t eaten anything since tacos with Deadpool that morning and convince Scott to take you to the nearest pizza place.

“You have to go to this pizza place down the road,” Scott slurs out as he pays both your tabs and start to walk towards the exit. “It is right next to my hotel and is the best!” You laugh and sloppily hook your arm around his and began to stumble out to the streets. “Mmmmmm, I love pizza.” You moan out. He giggles and stares at you as you both walk down the road. You try to act like you don’t notice and put your head down allowing your hair to fall in front of your face so that only your smile is visible. Scott stops walking and it throws you off for a minute before he catches you and pulls you back into his arms. He gently moves your hair behind one of your ears and looks into your eyes. “You are beautiful,” he whispers out before cupping your cheek and pulling you in for a kiss. His lips taste like shitty beer but you relish yourself into it. He gently kisses you and you slowly deepen the kiss, pulling yourself closer into his embrace. He moves his hand to the back of your neck as you grab at the front of his jacket with both hands. You caress your tongue into his mouth, never wanting this moment to end. He complies and eagerly kisses you back. The moment would have lasted if some drunk pedestrians hadn’t have walked by and whistled, leaving you both embarrassed and pulling away from each other.

“So, pizza?” You smirk as you watched his flustered face look like he was about to go in for an apology. His face changes once he here’s your question and he goes into a sly smile while throwing an arm around your shoulders.  
“Definitely!” He says as you walk down the street together. Getting to the pizza place turns out to not be in the plans for both of you. The entire time you are walking he is circling his fingers on your shoulder and you rubbing your hands around his waist and stomach. When you see the pizza place in sights which is right next to his hotel, you suggest maybe just going up to the room for a little bit before pizza. There is no way you can keep your hands off of him and the anticipation has been building the entire short walk. He eagerly agrees while hoisting you into his arms and forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. You grab his face and begin making out with him as he slams your back against a wall and squeezes your ass. You grind your hips onto his erection and he moans into your neck. He sets you down, grabs your hand and starts running towards the hotel. You run after him without any hesitation. You haven’t felt this needy for someone in a long time and felt just as eager as he did. There was no point in trying to hold back that you both wanted each other. He pushed the button to the elevators in the lobby furiously and kept looking back at you with heavily hooded eyes that were filled with lust. You kept teasing him while rubbing your hands under his shirt and feeling the heat that was radiating off of his body. The elevator’s finally opened and he was able to push the floor before you clashed onto his mouth and brought your hand down to his jean covered erection. He shuttered as you put pressure on it and rubbed it through the jeans. Watching him try to keep his composure in the elevator excited you as did his long length that was pulsing under your hand. You kept your eyes on his face with a devilish smile. As soon as the doors opened, he took no hesitation as he threw you over his shoulder and smacked your ass. He ran full force down the hall while a wild laughter left your mouth. He fumbled getting his key out with one hand as you taunted him.   
As soon as the door opened to the room, he threw you on the king size bed and looked down towards you. 

“You are in so much trouble!” He said with a breathless pant. You composed yourself and got up on your knees. You slowly crawled towards him on the bed as he watched you with his face in disbelief. When you reached him, you pulled his shirt over his head and watched as he came back up with disheveled hair. Kissing slowly down his neck towards his stomach, you began to unbuckle his belt and slowly unbutton his pants.   
“I promise I will make it up to you,” you said with an innocent voice while looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh shit, I am sure you will.” He stared as you released his rock hard dick out into the open and put your lips around it. You took his length without any hesitation and started teasing his balls. Luckily enough you had no gag reflex and used it to your advantage. He steady his hand on your head as you bobbed up and down. You could feel his stance getting weak so you came back up his length and did a quick suck on the head before bringing your face back up to his. You stood up and moved him to the bed and laid him down. He took this as an opportunity to remove your shirt and kiss your breast as you removed your bra. He took your nipples in between his teeth as you gasped and straddled him. He began to unbuckle your pants and slip them down to your knees. You grabbed the back of his hair, releasing him from your breast and locked your mouth to his as you slipped your pants off the remaining way. Scott flipped you on your back and began to massage your clit with his fingers.

“You’re already so wet. What do you want?” He whispered into your ear.  
“I want you. Stop teasing me.” He removed his fingers and placed his cock towards your entrance and began to run up and down as you groaned in anticipation. He pulled up his face and slowly began to enter you while studying your expressions. You gasped at the sudden sensation of finally getting what your body has been aching for. He slid it all the way in and paused to make sure you were ready. You bit his lip and nodded for him to move. He slowly started going in and out while biting your neck. Your fingers couldn’t help themselves as they scratched down his defined back. Scott groaned and began thrusting faster. The harsh pace he had begun was sending your body into a shockwave of pleasure. You needed more and flipped him over onto his back and began to ride him with as much intensity that your body could muster. He gripped onto your waist and began to feel your body before he pulled your breast onto his chest, grabbed your hips to steady your body and thrusted into you while you screamed out moans of pleasure. He grunted as he bit your shoulder. His animalistic noises sent you into a frenzy while your walls began to clench on his erection. He slowed down his thrusting and allowed you to ride out your climax while going limp on his body. Scott allowed himself a few more thrust before he was pulling out and releasing his orgasm onto himself that he had been holding back. He grabbed his shirt and cleaned you both of as you snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of your head and reached over to turn of the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a ridiculous amount of time to get this chapter out. Life got in the way and motivation but hopefully I will knock this fic out soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning comes to soon and the timeline for the mission just got moved up.

The light shined through the blinds right onto my face as I slowly rose up from my drool soaked sleep. Drinking was never really one of my hobbies so I never really got good at dealing with hangovers. Taking in my surroundings I notice this place is a little fancier than my quaint apartment. A flat screen t.v., a table with a fancy red chair and the place smelled like flowers. Eventually I looked down to notice the amazing six pack I had been drooling on. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.....,is all that raced through my mind as I stealthy slipped out of bed and begin to throw pants on. What had you been thinking, you should not have drank the damn whiskey. It will all be fine as long as you get out of here and Scott will never have to know. Damn you are even on first name basis in your head with him now. You find your bra and start to put it on when a loud knock rings out on the door. Scott jumps up so quickly that he falls off the bed and begins to grab at the sheets. He stops once he realizes he’s not alone and looks up at you, “Hey.....hey....ummmmm....good morning! Where ya going?”

The knocks begin again on the door.

“Shut up, I’m on my way, give me a minute,” he yells and quickly fixiates back on you.

“The transfer is in half an hour, hurry up Lang,” I hear the voice shout from the door.

“Mornin, I um have to go. You know consulting stuff.” You throw your shirt on and briskly walk towards the door and swinging it open. 

Spider-man and Deadpool of all people and standing in the hallway. My jaw drops without realizing and somehow Deadpool is smiling through his mask at me. Spider-Man attempts and saying hi with a weak wave as I am already quickly turning and walking towards the elevators. Scott is yelling and chasing after me down the hallway with just the sheet around him. “So, ummm breakfast tomorrow?” He asks while you are waiting on the elevator.

The elevator dings and opens to a family with two small children that all gasps at Scott’s appearance. 

“Ya, you know, that’s probably not a good idea. I’m going to be leaving town soon so.....” you cast your eyes down as you step into the elevator as the woman behind you is going on about how you should both be ashamed of yourselves. Scott gawks towards you and is unsure of how to respond as the elevator door closes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked this fic back up finally! Only took me a year. I’m a little rusty so I might have to come back and edit some of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make my day! Feel free to follow me on tumblr @winterbombyourface  
> Please let me know of any tags that I forgot to add. I am still getting use to this.


End file.
